


Relish the Burn

by asongforjuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjuliet/pseuds/asongforjuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so much two ships passing in the night as two ships sailing together for a time but always bound for different ports."<br/>A story of missed connections.</p><p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first fic I post would have sex. Of course it would have been years since I've actually written anything. Forgive my terrible writing.  
> Thanks to Christina (aesopeau) for the inspiration with the fanmix and for letting me bounce ideas off you.  
> More tags to be added as they arrive.

This was not the music he would have played at a club. WIth it’s bass far too loud for any decent movement and hardly any rhythm in what he could hear. No, Tsukishima wouldn’t have picked this music at all. But they were _celebrating_ and for some reason that meant he had to be dragged to this god awful club, with its terrible music and shitty lighting. Really, who thought blue would be a good color. At least the drinks were decent and Hinata was buying most of them, doing shots with whomever would agree. The idiot wasn’t good for many things but he was good at bringing a group together. Perhaps that was why he was going into management. He’d have to calm down some but he’d been decent at getting jobs for whatever group he worked for. His eyes scanned the edges of the club, looking for an open seat but finding nothing except his friends being idiots on the dance floor.

His eyebrows darted up at the sight of Yamaguchi and Yachi dancing with someone else. The two had been together for years and he had gotten used to it. Or at least, he had thought he had gotten used to it. At least Yachi was a decent enough person, even if it mean Yamaguchi wasn’t interested in him. It was rather inevitable, if he thought about it. It was still considered taboo, no matter how slowly Japan was changing its mind in relation to relationships. Still, to see them dance with the stranger, taller than both of them and all angles, bothered him more than he’d care to admit. It’s the final nail in the coffin. The moment when Tsukishima realized he needed to get incredibly drunk tonight if he was going to watch his best friend leave with some stranger and his girlfriend.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’ve got one, thanks.” The response was almost automatic, no matter how much he regretted it when he finally deigned to look at the stranger beside him. Dark hair, made almost blue from the god awful lighting, accompanied by a feline smirk. A once over wasn’t enough but Tsukishima was stubborn enough to not bother with a second glance, opting instead to look at his phone.

“Standing offer then,” he was told, feeling more than seeing the body push himself off the bar, “Come find me when you want your next one.”

He was gone before Tsukishima could click his tongue against his teeth, wishing he had chosen to get another drink. Moments later, Hinata was by his side, ordering a round for the group, including that stranger who seemed equally content to talk to both Yamaguchi and Yachi. The pair were strangely receptive to it, making Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitch upward.

It was easy to lean back as Hinata mumbled to him, “Two thousand yen says the guy goes home with Yachi tonight.”

“Four that he goes home with both of them,” Tsukishima told him, smirking at the look of surprise on the redhead’s face, even if he hates knowing what will happen.

He used to joke that it was a curse to be able to read people so well. He wasn’t joking now.

He didn’t argue when Hinata brought another round for the pair of them alone. Or when he got a whiskey for himself as everyone retreated back to the dance floor. He noticed a few girls looking at him but his gaze fluctuated between Yamaguchi and that obnoxiously attractive stranger who tried to buy him a drink.

* * *

Kuroo didn’t like being turned down. Liked it even less when the other was obviously interested. It didn’t matter that both Akaashi and Bokuto were willing to share the night with him, his eyes kept returning to the stubborn blonde that had been surrounded by a...lively group of people and, was the Ennoshita? He squinted, as if that would help his view of the group through the mass of people between them all. It was. He had been talking about spotting a couple he wouldn’t mind joining, second years if he remembered right. Well, it was their graduation celebration. They might as well enough it doing whatever they wanted. Whomever they wanted.

His eyes drifted again back to the blonde, at the other side of the bar now nursing whatever it was that he was drinking. Maybe he should go dance. Find another person to spend the night with. Hell, even go home with Akaashi and Bokuto. He had done it before, a few times, and it was more than enjoyable. But then he saw the blonde smirk at some short man and his mind automatically going to other uses for those fantastic lips. No, if he was leaving with anyone tonight, it’d be him.

It shouldn’t have surprised him when the stranger did make his way over to the bar, after Kuroo finally stepped off the dance floor, a slight trickle of sweat making its way down his neck. Flicking his fingers towards the bartender, he asked over his shoulder, “Ready for that drink then?”

“Whiskey. Clean.”

“Really? I pegged you for more of a mixed drink guy.” He was rewarded with another slight twist of the lips and Kuroo couldn’t help liken the action to his roommate, who had been too busy with his latest game to attend the celebrations, though this was definitely not the place nor the time for thoughts of him to appear. Kenma always did have the worst timing. Lifting his glass in a mock salute, Kuroo grinned as the other tapped his own lightly against it. Whiskey had never been his favorite drink but, as he watched the other sip it he was sure he could learn to appreciate it. It burned in the best of ways as he tossed it back, ignoring the frown from the blonde. This was a drink to be sipped, relished even, not shot. But Kuroo had never been good at following the rules of what was correct and what was not. Especially when the burn was so nice.

The crowd was moving towards the bar, making it an easy thing to nod towards the more shadowed corner of the club, where neither of their groups were. He felt, more than saw, the other follow him as he slid his way through people, a practiced skill he had gained through far too many trips here. The music was no less loud here though the people didn’t bother staring like they might have had they stayed in the full light.

“What’s your name, anyway?” Kuroo asked, leaning against the wall to face the other.

“Does it matter?” His voice close to his ear, his voice low and full of hints as to where this night would lead them. “Though, I guess you’ll want something to call out tonight.” His glass, cold and unyielding, pressed against Kuroo’s shirt and he felt the blonde’s lips curl into that already familiar smirk. A murmured, “Tsukishima Kei,” was all he heard before Tsukishima was in front of him completely, blocking his view of anything else and kissing him.

Kuroo knew immediately that he had made a good choice, his hands going to Tsukishima’s waist to tug him closer, even if the other did frown a bit when he mentioned his own name. When the blonde moved to his neck, Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a quiet noise of want, his hands tightening to clench on Tsukishima’s hips. A warning nip against his neck was all he got before the blonde was pulling away, “Want to get out of here?”

He grinned, shot off a text to Botoku and was following the other before either one of them could back out.

* * *

The moment the door closed, Tsukishima had Kuroo’s head in his hands, pinning him easily against the wall. Given how strong his grip was, it was surprising the other hadn’t fought him on it but, really, did it matter in the end? At the very least Kuroo seemed to enjoy it, tugging on his lip as their lips moved in sync and mirroring his own enthusiasm. There was an electric feel between them, probably the whiskey, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but grin into the kiss as he felt hands on his sides again. Kuroo tasted like a plethora of drinks Tsukishima wouldn’t remember in an hour’s time. He tasted like a distraction and a final goodbye to things he’d never get anyway. Like a celebration where the only good thing is its end.

He felt Kuroo’s hands move towards his jacket, hardly noticed it when it fell to the ground or when he pushed the other’s jacked off as well. It was more important that they made it to the bed and when Tsukishima saw him splayed across the comforter of the love hotel’s bed, Tsukishima knew there was a genuine look of excitement on his face.

It was better, on the bed, where he could lay flush against Kuroo, feeling him through his pants and grinning as he made the other moan into his shoulder at the added pressure. Slowly, Tsukishima’s hands moved up Kuroo’s sides, his thumbs flicking against the nipples as his lips found their way back to his neck, sucking and biting, his ears devouring every noise that the other made. “Have you bottomed?”

“When it suits me,” came the reply, in a voice more put together than Tsukishima preferred. At his unspoken question Kuroo grinned, “I guess I could suffer it tonight.”

“You’ll enjoy it,” Tsukishima told him, watching with approval as a wave of goosebumps washed over his skin. His fingers move easily over his jeans, tugging them off as Kuroo moved against his own.

Kuroo didn’t complain when he flipped him to his stomach, groaning when Tsukishima was flush against him and grasping at his cock, stroking it slowly. His chuckle was muffled against the other’s neck, nipping it in warning, when Kuroo started moving his hips, trying to gain more momentum. Moving his own hips against Kuroo’s ass, he controlled how quickly Kuroo moved in his hand, enjoying the noises that were coming from the other man and pulling off both of their boxers as he continued, hissing in satisfaction when he finally - _finally-_ came into contact with Kuroo.

It was a testament of his own will that he let it go for so long without getting impatient but the whine that Kuroo gave out was worth it when Tsukishima finally moved away to get the lube and a condom. At least the hotel provided that, didn’t pretend it wasn’t charging per hour.

A groan fell from his lips when he pressed his finger into Kuroo, mingling well with Kuroo’s own moan of pleasure. He was tight and incredibly vocal, as Tsukishima found out once the digit gradually began moving in and out of him, occasionally curling when he wanted to hear Kuroo gasp. A second finger was added, Kuroo pushing harder against him as his fingers convulsed against a pillow and his words quickly changed from calm to pleading.

“Like this or on your back?” He found himself asking around the wrapper of the condom, still pumping his hand against Kuroo.

“Doesn’t matter.”

For an instant Tsukishima thought about leaving him like that. He’d wrap an arm around his side, moving his hand around Kuroo’s cock as he moved inside him, marking his back and neck as he had done earlier. He’d done it before but that way, it was easy to pretend it was someone else in front of him.

There was no point in pretending anymore.

Kuroo turned, almost instinctively at the slight nudge Tsukishima gave him, feral smirk on his lips, “Missed looking at this face, huh?”

“Not the mouth, that’s for sure,” he shot back, lining himself up before easing in.

Kuroo’s gasps seemed amplified, despite the fact he was pushing for more, begging for it harder, faster, _more god damn it._ Tugging at his hair to pull him closer, Tsukishima slotted his lips against Kuroo’s, more in an effort to shut him up than anything, smothering both of their groans as he started to move. Slowly at first but faster, Kuroo’s hands leaving small bits of fire as his fingers scratched his skin. His breathing grew ragged as Kuroo matched his movements, Kuroo’s lips trailing to Tsukishima’s neck as he pressed sloppy, rough kissed against the skin. At some point, his glasses fell and were pushed off the bed, unimportant between the rising tension Tsukishima felt, his fingers curled around Kuroo’s cock, moved in tandem with his own hips as Kuroo fell backwards, a guttural moan emerging from his mouth. Moments later, Kuroo marked his release with a groan of pleasure, Tsukishima following after as he pulsated around him.

* * *

He was gone by the time Kuroo woke up. Which worked out well. Tsukishima hadn’t seemed like the type to stick around after he was done with anything anyway. A quick glance at the side table revealed that there was no note left either and half an hour until his time was up with the room.

Perfect. It left just enough time for a shower before the first trains started up again.

While last night had been a celebration, the third years of their group moving onto fourth years and fourth years moving onto bigger and better things, Kuroo knew he had lucked out when his previous internship had offered him a job. Not everyone managed to get so lucky. Unfortunately for him, advertising was not what he had thought it would be. Two weeks into his job - because this could not be a career, not when he was still at the entrance level of everything - Kuroo was realizing that, while he was decent with people, he was bored.

The position, barely a step up from intern really, hardly had him working on projects, save for small ones where companies could afford a mistake. Unfortunately, due to his relatively new position, he hadn’t been assigned to actually assist in any of the projects, simply run errands between everyone. True, it helped him network through the company but he was itching for more.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t seem to get Tsukishima out of his mind. The blonde had given him a good lay and, if he were to be honest with himself, he would have liked to have another one if only to rid himself of the boredom. Unfortunately, will drinkings out with his co workers, meeting what few deadlines he had and keeping up with his friends, there was hardly any time to go to that club anymore. But given time, like with anything, he’d forget.

Forgetting was easy. Forgetting meant you didn’t care.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is kind of an asshole and Kuroo doesn't appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially moved back from Japan to Texas. It's awful but because of the 13 hour plane ride and the subsequent staying away for 36~ hours, I have Chapter One finished. Chapter Two needs a bit more filling out but it'll be up next week, I believe.

Two Years Later

It had been movie night, the bi weekly monstrosity that Hinata had decided was a good idea at the start of their university life. Where Tsukishima would make dinner with Yachi, kicking everyone else out of Hinata’s kitchen when it became too boisterous - which happened faster than most people would have thought.  When Ennoshita started coming to these, Tsukishima had scoffed in the beginning. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t brought over the occasional person and Hinata...Hinata seemed content with texting whomever he was interested in instead of actually seeing them. Over time, Ennoshita became a permanent fixture in the group, the fourth year then graduate joining when his schedule could allow.

It wasn’t until they had become fourth years, when whatever it was that Tsukishima felt about Yamaguchi - it was _not_ love - had mostly faded, when it was obvious that Ennoshita wasn’t going anywhere, that he felt it proper to talk to Yachi about it. Out of the trio, she knew when to not bring something up and, while Yamaguchi was his best friend, she wasn’t as dense as a tree.

“It’s like a regular relationship,” she had told him, chopping carrots, “but with three people instead of two. We see each other as much as we can, talk when we can’t and it works. There’s a lot of talking involved, especially since Yama-kun and I have been dating for so long and we want Enno-kun to feel like he’s a part of it.”

And that was it.

Regardless of whatever he felt towards his friend, Yamaguchi was happy in this relationship and Tsukishima wasn’t such an ass as to try to destroy that. When Yachi added in the carrots to the curry, it wasn’t necessarily easy for him to shoot her a small, hardly visible, smile but it happened anyway.

She saw it regardless, almost glowing when she recognized the tilt of his lips for what it was. Yachi had always paying more attention than people realized.

It wasn’t to say he didn’t date through his time at university, he did, sparingly. It was easier to have the occasional one night stand than to deal with the constant strain of having to keep someone else happy. Easier to just throw himself into his school work than face any actual problems. It worked out, in a way. He had a job as a producer’s assistant despite just graduating. True the company was still starting up and only had a few clients but it was a step in the door. Something that would only open up more opportunities for him.

Which was why he wasn’t staying at his own party any longer than he needed to. Especially if he found a person to go home with that night. Paperwork would wait for a decent lay. God knew he needed it.

The room they had reserved was warm, though Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was from the heater or the sheer amount of people attending. All that mattered was that Ennoshita had said a few of his friends were joining them too and that probably meant more drinking, which suited him just fine.

\--

“I just got out, I’ll be there in twenty,” Kuroo said into his phone, tugging his jacket tighter. Despite it being late March, it was still cold as hell. His latest project kept him at work later than he preferred most nights, though he was sure this was a common occurrence with most companies. He was lucky that Ennoshita had been hired by the same company as him, finally listening to his opinions. The man was quiet but a good worker and Kuroo would be damned if he let someone like that slip out of his fingers. Getting him on the same team had been impossible though; which, while a disappointment, wasn’t a surprise. It didn’t matter, the two did well together or apart in very different ways.

He met Ennoshita’s significant others a few times, not really understanding why they were all together but concluded there had to be ridiculously good sex involved. And after a day like today, any cause for celebration was worth it.

Hurrying to the station, Kuroo barely managed to make it on the train before it took off, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind him. He needed a drink, even if it meant going to a kouhai’s graduation party at a shitty izakaya. At least it wasn’t that far from the station and, when Kuroo finally entered the reserved room, he managed to break out in his first grin of the day. Kenma had a beer for him already, eyes glued to his phone as he played whatever game was interesting him today.

“Long day?” Kenma asked, eyes darting at him before going back to his screen.

“The worst,” Kuroo groaned, “You’d think that a person would make up their mind before hiring out for advertising but no.” His eyes travelled across the room, spotting the trio that he’s come to enjoy before they landed on a familiar blonde. He looked the epitome of boredom, sipping what Kuroo could only assume to be whiskey and talking quietly with Yamaguchi.

His eyebrow cocked up. _Small world._ Kuroo had never considered himself lucky, had never actually considered the idea of fate or a higher power but lightning hardly struck twice. And if Tsukishima wasn’t lightning, Kuroo didn’t know what was.

* * *

There wasn’t much in the party by way of entertainment. Hinata had invited some of his friends - a surely looking Kageyama who was apparently going into the same career as him and a few senpais from his volleyball club - as did everyone else. But, despite the loudness of the athletes, despite the decent conversations, Tsukishima was _bored_.

Really, graduation only meant a chance to finally branch into what he wanted to do with his life instead of mucking around with people who had no idea or who were ridiculously passionate about something with no way of achieving it. It was a small condolence that he probably would work with Yachi again, the woman was a marvelous photographer and was already being sought after by companies, though, really, it was hardly a complaint. Since the three were moving into Ennoshita’s apartment, it was probably the closest he’d get to keeping in touch save for emails and the occasional call. If he were to be honest with himself, Tsukishima was going to miss the odd bunch.

It’s easier to lie and say he won’t.

His eyes moved across the room, settling on the one person who was staring back, Tsukishima’s lips curled into a smirk at the blatant look of interest from the other man. His glass was pressed his lips again, a stark difference from the heat of the other’s look, and the whiskey burned in the best of ways. His eyes burned too, leaving Tsukishima’s skin feeling just a bit too hot for the room.

Just hot enough to order his third drink when the next round was made. The stranger ordered a highball. Not his preferred choice of drink, but at least it wasn’t another beer.

His friend - Kozuma? Kozume? Kozume - seemed engrossed in his game, answering whatever inane question Hinata came up with with a patience that, frankly, astounded Tsukishima. Which allowed his friend to easily move across the room to sit next to him.

“Bored so quickly?” Tsukishima asked as the other fell onto the tatami mat with hardly a whisper.

“Kenma’s in good hands right now. I don’t feel bad about abandoning him.” The feline grin - which seemed strangely familiar - was back in place. “Tsukishima-san, right?”

He nodded, taking the new glass of whiskey in his hands. “And you?”

* * *

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he told the blonde, waiting for a flash of recognition, a smirk that let him know Tsukishima had been joking, anything. Instead, Tsukishima took a sip of his whiskey and nodded again.

So Tsukishima didn’t remember who he was, that was fine. Completely _fine._ Kuroo wasn't so impressed with himself that he was the type to be so easily offended. It had been two years after all. He wished it wasn’t as frustrating as it was, being forgotten so easily. But Kuroo had never been good at lying to himself. Even a vague memory would have been nice instead of nothing at all. But two years was two years and things happen, even good sex was easily forgotten in the humdrum of everyday life. One Kuroo had remembered easily when it had been just him and his hand; hell, even when there had been someone else in the room, if the memory popped up, he wasn’t going to push it out of the way. It had been a _damn_ good night.

“Friends of Hinata or Ennoshita?” The question made his eyes dart back to Tsukishima, pulling him back to the present.

“Ennoshita. We work for the same company,” he shrugged. There wasn’t much to say about work. Most of it was dealing with clients who weren’t sure what they wanted anyway. “You going that route too?”

Tsukishima shook his head, scoffing quietly, “I have absolutely no urge to drown myself in the bullshit that is a normal office space.”

“What are you going to do then?”

“Do you really care?”

God, it wasn't supposed be so attractive, the way Tsukishima dismissed him so casually. Or how he drank his liquor.

“Not particularly. I'd rather find out what you're doing after this.” The words were out moments before Kuroo realized he wanted to take Tsukishima home again. Wanted another night.

The man was addicting in the worst of ways and he wasn’t sure if he appreciated it. Tsukishima, in retaliation simply lifted an eyebrow at the admission. Ah, well at least, he had the blonde's attention.

“Depends on where I'm going and who I leave with.”

“That is important information,” Kuroo agreed, tilting his glass towards the other.

\--

It was easy to read Kuroo. He didn’t hide what he wanted and Tsukishima appreciated it. It made the game that’s always played a bit easier. He felt the other’s eyes on him for most of the night, regardless of who either of them talked to and the attention, while slightly strange, was appreciated.

Especially, when he started mentioning the he’d probably leave early to Yamaguchi.

“I’ve got too much paperwork to deal with and it’s not getting any smaller,” he complained, setting down his glass on the table.

“That’s what you get for going into music,” Yamaguchi teased, his face flushed from the alcohol. “You should have gone into history or something. Worked with the dinosaurs you love so much.”

Tsukishima would blame the alcohol for the heat that rose to his face. “Just because I enjoy learning about them doesn’t mean I should make it a career.” At least he was still able to show off just the right amount of derision at the idea for Yachi to laugh, catching both Yamaguchi and Ennoshita’s attention.

The girl was entirely too pure for the world.

“Are you ready to start teaching?” Tsukishima asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

“As ready as I’ll ever be?” His friend sighed, “Why did I think elementary school was a good idea Tsukki?”

“Because the middle schoolers would eat you alive,” he shot back, his lips tilting upwards when Hinata snorted loudly, “And you play the piano decently enough.” He paused for a moment before adding quietly, “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re a good teacher.”

Yamaguchi would deny it until he found his own worth but the fact remained, Hinata probably wouldn’t have graduated without Yachi and his help. Tsukishima assumed that the patience he showed when it was necessary was one of the many things that kept his relationship with the other two going strong.

He could feel the heat of Kuroo’s eyes, despite the fact Tsukishima could easily hear the story he was weaving for Kozume and Ennoshita. Even Hinata seemed interested, though his attention seemed to waver between the story and whatever game Kozume was playing on his phone.

When Kuroo started making excuses about an early work day, complaining about his client and how they’d needed all hands on deck, so to speak, Tsukishima figured he’d give it about five minutes before he left himself. So he allowed his whiskey to be refilled, a single this time instead of a double, and nodded slightly at Kuroo’s questioning glance.

* * *

His apartment was only five minutes from next stop at the station and at a brisk walk, it only took three. The door had hardly shut when Kuroo had Tsukishima backed against a wall, hands in his hair as he kissed him. It was rough and maybe a bit sloppy but between the two of them, they had consumed more than their fair share of alcohol. A little bit of sloppy never hurt anyone. His legs moved between the blonde’s, pushing his hips against the other.

Even though he was only half hard, Tsukishima followed Kuroo’s direction willingly enough , a strangely energized smile on his lips as they went to Kuroo’s room. At some point between A and B, they lost their shirts. Their pants followed once Kuroo’s door was firmly closed.

“Preference?” Tsukishima gasped into his mouth, his hands already bypassing Kuroo’s boxers to store his cock.

“Top tonight,” Kuroo moaned, as Tsukishima’s lips moved to his neck, biting hard against it before licking the sensitive skin, hand moving entirely too slow for Kuroo’s liking.

“You say that like you're going to get another performance.”

“Who's to say I won't?”

The statement was supposed to come off as cocky, should have come off as cocky but when Tsukishima decided that was the perfect opportunity to glide his thumb around Kuroo’s head, already slick, it came out as more of a groan. There went any chance of looking somewhat cool.

Pulling away took more strength than Kuroo thought he possessed and he knew from Tsukishima’s smirk that he was panting hard enough for it to be noticeable. The smirk disappeared from his face, though, when Kuroo bent down and took the blonde into his mouth.

The groan that came from Tsukishima was absolutely _beautiful_.

Hands fisted in his hair, pulling almost painfully, as he took as much as he could. At every spasm of Tsukishima’s fingers, Kuroo could feel his own desire rising. Despite how quiet the other was, he was vocal in his movements. From where Kuroo was, he could feel the flex of his legs, how he was trying so hard to control himself even now.

Thank god his counter was within arms length and that it was relatively easy to find when he was still so engrossed with Tsukishima. The lube went on cool, heating up quickly as the blonde leaned back, still aware enough to figure out what was going on. The noise that came from Tsukishima as Kuroo entered the first digit was more animal, more needy than what Kuroo had ever heard before, the noise going straight to his cock.

Jesus, he _was_ lightning. And Kuroo found that he was burning for a touch.

His hips were moving on his finger, hands tangled in Kuroo’s hair, pulling harder when the second joined the first. Humming in satisfaction, cock deep in his mouth, Kuroo hear Tsukishima moan a curse.

“Ah, fuck, Kuroo. I’m about to c-”

Kuroo probably shouldn’t have enjoyed it so much, that hissed curse when he pulled away, the fingers that grasped for more and tried to keep him where he was. Even as his fingers kept moving, curling when he thought Tsukishima was getting too used to the rhythm. God, he looked absolutely wrecked in the best of ways and Kuroo wished he could keep this image in his mind forever. Hell, he wished that, when he had met Tsukishima earlier, he had the forethought to get a phone number. Even the glare that was sent his way, completely ignoring the fact that his hips kept riding his hand, was attractive.

He reached blindly again for a condom, laughing when Tsukishima took it from his hands with a click of his teeth. Still, Kuroo wasn’t about to complain as the blonde put it on him, his cock already leaking with precum from the scant noises Tsukishima made.

The stream of curses, quiet and uttered like a prayer, when Kuroo finally did enter him, almost was his undoing. Or perhaps it was the fingers that had moved from his hair to his back, leaving trails of fire, burning him inside out. Or perhaps it was the slight movement of impatience, the heels digging into his hips urging him forward.

It wasn’t going to take much to get Tsukishima to come and by the looks of it, Kuroo wasn’t exactly sure how long he was going to last either.

That was entirely Tsukishima’s fault.

Still, as he settled his palms on each side of the blonde’s hips, thrusting at an increasing speed, groaning with abandon - because, really, what was the point in keeping it in? - Kurro kept his full attention on Tsukishima. He was still so damn quiet, uttering the occasional curse. When his fingers spasmed before scratching Kuroo _hard_ , Kuroo let out a groan, angling so that he kept hitting that spot. Tsukishima came with muffled groan, pulsing around Kuroo as he kept moving, following soon after.

* * *

Kuroo let out a frustrated sigh when the morning hit and he woke up alone once more. Christ he really needed to learn to _not_ fall asleep at inopportune moments.

At least this time there was a note,

_You could have mentioned we had met before. I forgot how vocal you were. Anyway, let’s not make a habit of it._

Kuroo huffed out a laugh. Of course that’s how it would end. Lightning struck twice and he didn’t even get a god damned phone number out of it.

It was official. Fate was the biggest asshole ever.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this was lightning striking a third time, Kuroo was pretty sure that there was some god laughing at him in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long guys, I've literally moved across the country and started a new job. My mind has been so stuck on just getting over jetlag and getting through work that this fic has had to be put on the back burner. But I'm back and working my way through the next chapter already. We should be mostly done with the time jumps and finally working on the actual plot in the upcoming chapters so thanks for sticking through.  
> Also, I finally figured out where the damn section lines are. I know, it took me long enough but evolution is happening.

**2 Years Later**

Tsukishima had always known he would get into music. Even before he was interested in dinosaurs, he had loved music. And now he was. True, it was a small company - for now - but new companies always were. And Kara*Suno was growing at an almost ridiculous rate.

His phone vibrated, screen lighting up the sound board, but his attention remained fixated on the woman in front of him. An upcoming artist with so much potential and his first album he’d be producing solo. His predecessor had moved onto bigger and better companies earlier that month and, as a trial run, Sugawara had agreed to let him produce this record. It had to be perfect.

And it wasn’t.

There was something off, not enough soul in the music that was necessary to sell, not enough heart that would draw in new fans. It was new music, different from what was normally heard on the radio but, with a little adjustment, it would be a hit. He could feel it.

If only he could figure out what it needed.

“Kobayashi-san stop please,” he said into the microphone, halting the music. “There’s something missing.”

“I’m sorry Tsukishima-san, I can do better. I promise, I can do this,” she told him, a hint of desperation in her voice. This was her debut too, after all, it had to be perfect for the both of them.

“Let’s take a break for a few minutes and come back to it. I think we both need it.” A glance at his watch made him realize just how late it was. Shimizu, the artist’s manager, was going to kill him. But instead of picking up his phone, Tsukishima simply stood, walking towards the only smoking section of the building. A nasty habit, he knew, and one he should quit but he hadn’t for two years and it most likely wouldn’t stop any time soon. It didn’t stop him from sliding a cigarette between his lips and lighting it with ease. The menthol flavor and nicotine burned and he sighed it out, rubbing his face with his free hand. God, how could he get Kobayashi to really put herself into her song. That was what was missing. The absolute heart in it. The complete devastation that lead to the next track’s conquest. The phoenix must burn, after all, before it was able to rise again.

His cigarette went far too quickly and, though he wanted a second - and a third tonight - he moved back to the studio, grabbing a can of coffee from the vending machine before he made it back. Kobayashi was cupping a bottle of water, staring at it, lost in thought as she sat in the recording booth. His phone vibrated again. At his return, she jumped up, startled.

Tsukishima walked Kobayashi into the studio proper before facing her, “I need you to sing this next track as if you’re life is on the line here. As deep as you can go.” The words came easily and she nodded, her face and expression of seriousness. “And I’ll make sure things are right on my part. We’re getting this track done today.”

“Yes, sir.”

The words that he normally struggled with came easily. Tsukishima could only assume it was work. He had always been good at differentiating between the two, perhaps too good sometimes. But, when he adjusted the balance of the mix as Kobayashi started singing again, he felt a smile cross his face.

This one would be a hit, he could feel it.

“What do you want to eat? My treat.”

* * *

Kuroo stared at his email, disbelief etched on his face. A glance at the rest of his team revealed the same look of confusion on their face. Surely he hadn’t just read that. Surely, their client hadn’t just requested that they change the entire theme of the advertisements with only a month before they were supposed to submit it.

He needed a drink. Badly.

Which was unfortunate since the change meant there was a high chance he’d be staying the night at the office. Again. He cursed under his breath before turning his attention to his team. “It’s late and you all have been here for way too long. Go home. We’ll tackle this in the morning.”

For the most part, his team nodded, though Yaku remained stubbornly in place, organizing paperwork until everyone else had left. When the door finally closed, Kuroo reminded him he could leave. Unpaid overtime wasn’t worth this.

“You’re going to run yourself into the ground,” he replied simply, “Might as well get in as much work as I can before I have to catch you.”

Kuroo grinned, “When this is over, I’m treating you to whatever you want to eat.”

“Learning from Oikawa?” Yaku asked, with a laugh, “He’s on a rotation with buying dinner after his projects.”

“God no. Have you seen Lev? He looks like he could eat me out of a job,” he leaned back in his chair, “Good worker but I’m only paying for you.”

“Works for me.” A look of concentration came over Yaku’s face, “Now, let’s figure out a plan for this presentation before they change their mind again.”

* * *

He was out of cigarettes and the convenience store he frequented didn’t have the brand he liked. Which meant going to the next one he could find on the way home. It was only slightly out of the way but at least it had the brand he normally bought. As Tsukishima dug out the correct change, the bell rang as someone else came in the store as the workers called out the familiar greeting. A tuft of familiar black hair passed out the corner of his eye before he deposited the amount on the counter. It was too late and he needed to sleep.

* * *

Kuroo would kill for a homecooked meal. Something that wasn’t from the Seven - Eleven by his work. He was pretty sure that the food was going to kill him, despite how good it was so late at night. It wasn’t empty this time, for once. Someone buying whatever it was that people needed now. Alcohol or food, probably. He eyed the refrigerator of beers longingly before moving sluggishly to pick up a bowl of katsu curry. It’d do for now, especially since the trains had just stopped. He’d eat it in the office, get a few hours of sleep, run home to change and - hopefully - shower, before doing it all again.

* * *

“I think she’d love it,” Yachi murmured, staring down at the couple’s rings Tsukishima held in his hand. Typically, he would have shown it to Yamaguchi but as Omori was a friend of Yachi’s friend, it seemed right to first show the person responsible for them getting together.

They weren’t anything incredibly impressive, just simple bands that matched each other, but still, his heart pounded when he stared at them. It was a large step, one of the biggest ones he had taken before. While he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind spending as much time as he could with her now.  

“Thanks Yachi,” he murmured, sliding the rings into his pocket. “Don’t go telling Yamaguchi or Ennoshita about this either. I’ll never hear the end of it.” As out of character as it was, he didn’t want Omori thinking he wasn’t interested when he obviously was. The mistakes he had made when he was younger had caused him to miss out on something fantastic. He was lucky to have found someone who understood his passion for music and his desire for creating something groundbreaking, someone who even encouraged it. He wasn’t about to make the same mistakes again. Not with her.

“Oh, Tsukki,” she sighed, for once not tripping over his nickname, “I won’t tell anyone. When are you giving it to her?”

“I’m going to do it after the album’s released,” he told her, readjusting his glasses, “It’s been too hectic lately that our schedules hardly match up anymore.”

Yachi nodded sympathetically as Yamaguchi came into view, “I know how that is. It’s either me or Enno who are late getting home, if we manage to at all some nights. But it’ll work out if it’s meant to.”

As she turned to greet one of her boyfriends, Tsukishima allowed himself to hope that it was meant to be.

* * *

“It’s like you’re comparing me to someone,” he mumbled under his breath before saying in a slightly louder voice, “Do you know how shitty that is?”

Of course Kuroo knew how shitty it was, and really, he tried to make up for it - with trips and anything he thought might work - but it ended up the same: Kuroo in bed as the other left. Usually, he managed to survive at least a good three or four months before the other got tired of it all, of the constant silent comparisons

He must have been more nostalgic than he realized.

The pillow sighed as he turned to face Kagabu-san, arms coming up to lift him just enough so that he could watch the other finish dressing. There wasn’t a point in trying to argue as Kagabu-san continued his one sided discussion; it was all true anyway. Numerous comments of how he somehow always managed to hold himself back in everything besides sex and _God Kuroo, while it’s good, there’s no real point in this if we’re just fucking._ It made sense, annoyingly, it made sense in every way. While he tried, he really couldn’t get that obnoxiously confident Tsukishima out of his mind.

Besides, how did one compare a spark of static electricity to a bolt of lightning?

At least Kagabu-san didn’t beat around the bush for weeks on end. He left when he was done, leaving Kuroo alone to stare at his ceiling. Technically, he didn’t need to go into work today until later but they were meeting with a new client and he wanted to make sure he hadn’t fallen behind in his information. With a groan, he pushed himself off the bed.

* * *

“It’s going to be a busy day again today,” Tsukishima said, dropping a kiss onto his girlfriend’s head as he slid on his shoes.

“It’s fine,” she replied, taking his bag, “I keep forgetting you were working on that project.”

“I wish you could hear it,” he murmured, thinking of the latest track. With news of so many companies having their systems hacked, Sawamura had the tracks on lockdown. “But you’re still coming for lunch, right?”

“Of course,” she grinned, bright and infexious as they walked out of the apartment, him on his way to work and her to the grocery. “I've want to meet this artist you've been working with.”

“Planning on scaring her off?”

Her hand came up to cover her laugh, despite how sarcastic his question had been phrased. His shoulders relaxed as they made their way towards the station. Tsukishima knew he came off as hard and unapproachable most days, knew that while he had relaxed since university, knew he wasn't the best of conversationalists even now. But Omori had stuck around, grinning brightly and drawing people to her like moths to a flame. His mind drifted towards the box in the dresser, couples rings nestled between his socks, before his attention was drawn back to his girlfriend.

“-time is a good time to come over again?”

“Around one,” he replied quickly, grateful that he had pulled himself back to the present in time it seemed. “I’ll make sure we’re taking lunch by then.” Tsukishima felt his heart stutter against his chest as she nodded before taking his hand, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to do.

Perhaps it was.

* * *

“Kara*Suno? An entertainment company?” Kuroo asked, double checking his email, “Why isn’t Oikawa doing this one? He normally heads up the music business.”

“The higher ups were impressed by how you worked with the last client - eccentricities included,” Naoi told him, hardly looking up from his paperwork. “They want to see how you’ll do with something a bit more challenging. As Kara*Suno’s still relatively new, there’s not as much riding on it as a larger entertainment company would have.”

Kuroo bit back the scoff that threatened to escape. As if the last assignment hadn’t been challenging enough. He _could_ be professional. He would be professional. “I had a good team backing me up, sir.”

“And that doesn’t hurt, come promotion time,” his manager told him, eyes still on everything besides the person in front of him, “But eyes are on you now. Don’t get lazy. Oikawa has no trouble taking this from you if it looks like you can’t handle it, new company or not.”

“We’ll be able to handle it,” Kuroo replied, immediate and confident. Naoi nodded, waving him away in a clear dismissal.

Beating a hasty retreat, he nodded to his team members as Yaku came up to him, handing over a portfolio as he fell in step with Kuroo. “Meeting’s in an hour. Did they explain why we’re doing this instead of Oikawa?”

“Nothing useful,” Kuroo groused, shrugging as he looked through the file. A new company with no advertising yet and millions of eyes on it since its first debut. Two years after and their sixth new artist, it seemed strange that they _didn’t_ have some sort of permanent advertising team yet. Ah, well, it wasn’t his problem.

“Okay. Lev, you and I will go to Kara*Suno. Everyone else, start brainstorming ideas for the upcoming project. I expect a rough outline by the time the meeting’s over and updates along the way,” he said, his voice rising to grab the attention of the others. They nodded, turning their gazes back to their work as Kuroo moved behind his desk.

Taking in his team, Kuoo let out a sigh of satisfaction that he hadn’t felt in a while. Regardless of his this client was, he was confident he’d be fine as long as his team was there to back him up, even the hulking mass that was Lev. Despite being relatively new, he had a ridiculous amount of potential and was catching on remarkably fast under Yaku’s tutelage. Kuroo was lucky, he realized not for the first time, with how good of a team he had gotten. Loyal members who didn’t mind putting in extra hours when it was necessary. Truly, in that sense, he was incredibly grateful for his team.

* * *

“That’s it for now,” Tsukishima said into the microphone, glancing at his watch, “Let’s meet back at two and see how the track sounds with fresh ears.” Kobayashi nodded, sliding the headphones off her ears before joining him in the sound room.

“How’s it sounding?” she asked, still slightly hesitant despite their time together.

“It’s coming along fine for now,” he told her, passing off a bottle of water to the singer, “I want to try changing a few of the mixes but I don’t see any trouble in the future.” It was strange, being so honest but it worked with keeping the artists comfortable.

“Did you have plans for lunch, Tsukishima-san?” she asked, as they walked out of the sound booth. They passed Sugawara and Sawamura on the way, talking quietly to a trio of men. He gave them a passing glance, stopping when he met the familiar eyes of one of them. The name escaped him, though he knew the other was one of Ennoshita’s coworkers.

Though his step faltered slightly (and he would deny it, but Tsukishima was pretty sure his mouth dropped open as well), he replied, “Omori-san should be meeting me for lunch. I told her that we’d be taking a break around this time since she took the day off anyway.”

“I see,” she replied, slight grin growing on her face, “So that’s why you had me stop so early.”

He chuckled, “You’re not entirely wrong but you deserve the break too. It’d be too troublesome if you didn’t take care of your voice.”

“It’s not nice to bully the artists, Tsukishima-kun.” Omori Haruka’s voice cut through the conversation easily, making the blonde’s eyes dart down to find his girlfriend, grinning, at his elbow. “Kobayashi-san, would you like to join us for lunch? I made extra just in case.”

“A homemade meal?” she asked and Tsukishima knew she was just as desperate for one as he was. “If you don’t mind me bothering you. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same here. I’ve heard a lot about you, well your music at least,” Omori told her, passing over a bento boxes to Tsukishima as she spoke. He didn’t bother trying to stop her. Omori was ruthless when it came to making sure others were comfortable and happy. It was one of the things he enjoyed the most about her and he was sure there was an amused smile on his face. “And I made enough for the three of us anyway.”

“Tsukishima, before you leave,” Sugawara waved him over, continuing when his directions were followed, “I want you to meet part of the advertising team who will be assisting us for Gensai-san’s debut.”

Nodding, Tsukishima bowed slightly to the three men, listening to their names. There was an unspoken meaning behind the introduction, one the other producers tended to hear while he stood behind and watched; if things went well here, they would most likely use this group again for the next debut - his. Eyed drifted off over the three men and he had to keep the scoff in. It was almost comical how tall Lev was compared to how short Yaku was, especially when they stood so close together.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” he murmured.

* * *

Fate must fucking hate him.

Because, really, how else would this shit keep happening? He was a decent person. He did a damn good job at his work, didn’t cause trouble, paid his taxes. And yet he continued to meet Tsukishima. This time had to be the worst, Kuroo decided, when his hands held a homemade bento and the woman waiting for him who was obviously his girlfriend. And while Kuroo was okay with the occasional one night stand, he wasn’t going to try to any moves when someone was taken.

Trying not to stare, he felt Tsukishima take in the others on his team, his lips twitching as if to mock them. When the insult didn’t fall, Kuroo raised his brows. Professionalism was an incredible thing. Almost as impressive as fate.

If this was lightning striking a third time, Kuroo was pretty sure that there was some god laughing at him in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are always welcome. If you'd ever like to chat with me about the fic or anything, I'm on Tumblr with the same username.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions aren't just about which path you should take but the consequences that come from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it didn't take me a month to write this chapter! Also, Chapter 4 is in the works too. If you're ever in the mood, feel free to drop by my tumblr and chat with me about this fic or anything, really. It's the same username as this one.

If Tsukishima believed in a higher deity, he would have believed that he had been cursed. As it was, he simply cursed to himself that there wasn't enough time in the day. A mere twenty four hours wasn't enough for him to get everything he needed done and see Omori. And while his girlfriend had understood, it was frustrating. More than frustrating.

But he wanted to succeed and if he was going to become a producer instead of simply an assistant or lower, he had to put in the time, make the effort, make the sacrifice. And Omori knew that.

He was lucky, he knew that. The fact Omori had originally gone to university to work in the music industry had been one of the things that had endeared her to Tsukishima in the first place. She knew what to expect, knew the time he'd have to put in and understood, even supported him. Nearly anyone else wouldn't have been as good to him as Omori was.

He ought to do something to thank her though, besides a decent dinner out, he wasn't sure what exactly he should do. She preferred eating in, anyway, when he cooked. Not that he had done much of it lately anyway. Most of his meals had been carefully thought out by her or purchased at the convenience store. Perhaps, this weekend, he'd be able to make her dinner as thanks.

The idea made him smile slightly as he adjusted the soundboard, the mix coming in just a bit better. This track would be a hit, he knew, there was something in it that simply demanded the attention of the listener despite how rough the first attempt had been around the edges.

But it was missing something.

Tsukishima wasn't sure what it was yet, but he knew it was missing some key component. And he'd be damned if this song were left out because of his incompetence.

"Kobayashi-san, that sounded good. Why don't you take a break and come in here," he spoke into the mic as the final notes of her song faded. The two could brainstorm possible ideas while she rested her voice. As determined as he was, Kobayashi hadn't minded the late nights working with him, knowing that this was probably her only shot at following her dreams.

His phone vibrated and Tsukishima could feel it across the soundboard. Staring at his notifications screen, he let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't fair.

<To: Tsukishima Kei> Late night again here. I'm going to miss dinner.

The text was followed by a large picture of a crying...was that a bowl of ramen? While the news was unfortunate, his lips still ticked upwards at the ridiculousness of the emoji.

Unsent <To: Omori Haruka> Would you like me to bring you some?

Unsent <To: Omori Haruka> I could bring you dinner if you'd like.

<To: Tsukishima Kei> I swear if Hitoka wasn't on this team, I'd never eat. She made enough dinner for the both of us.

Damn. Well, there went his chance to see her tonight. Looking up at Kobayashi and finding her sipping her water patiently, he shot out a quick reply before saying, "I'm going to work on mixing that track some, there's something missing in it."

It wasn't done. Not here. Artists didn't usually have so much control over how their music was made. But Kara*Suno wasn't a typical entertainment company and the secret to their success, despite the fact their music took longer to produce than other companies, was the fact their artists had more control, had the opportunity to put themselves in the work entirely.

Kobayashi nodded, obviously think harder. While only a few years older than himself, the woman had faced far more rejections in her music for her age instead of the content. They both had a lot riding on this and he'd be damned if he was going to be the weak link here.

<To: Omori Haruka> Don't push yourself too hard. Come over Saturday. We'll stay in.

* * *

"I like these ideas," Sawamura told him, staring at folio Kuroo had brought for the and Shimizu.

"If we could get that commercial space, it'd be a great endorsement," she murmured, more to herself than Kuroo.

It took everything in him to not grin at that. The work his team put in to get that endorsement had been ridiculous and, in that moment, it was almost worth it. It would be, when they took it. It'd be foolish not to and Kara*Suno was anything but foolish. The men leading it, seemed to take their leadership positions very seriously, despite being around the same age as himself. Kuroo wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the extreme amount of pressure he was sure there was if the roles had been reverse. Hell, he wasn't the biggest fan of the work he did now, he wasn't about to pile on more stress and sleepless nights for something he wasn't completely passionate about.

It hadn't started out that way. He had loved working at his firm, had loved the thrill of figuring out exactly what client had wanted and the look on their face as they saw the finished product. At some point, it had changed, twisted into something that he did to get from point A to point B. A paycheck that he hardly had the chance to use. With the Naoi firm being their main competition (he was pretty sure Kara*Suno had worked with them before Kuroo had taken over the account), the work had turned from interesting to a trail, repetitive and unwanted.

Still, a paycheck was a paycheck and, eventually, he wanted to buy a house. Maybe in Asakusa or one of the suburban areas of Tokyo, not terribly far out.

"Kuroo-san? How soon would we be able to confirm the endorsement?" Shimizu looked at him seriously, pulling him out of his off topic thoughts.

"I believe that one would be able to confirm within the week, though we'd need a few some samples of songs that you'd think they'd be interested in. We'd need at least ten for them to go through, though a few full songs wouldn't hurt either. Preferably ones that haven't been released yet."

"We could probably handle that," Sawamura murmured, looking over his own sheaf of papers, "We've only released one of his songs so far."

"With their ideas, I'm think Grateful Love or Dreams would be good options," Shimizu murmured, looking up from her notes. "Though the commercials might cause some difficulty for Gensai-san."

"He's a fast learner," Sawamura replied, as if Kuroo wasn't in the room. It wasn't as if he had an opinion in the matter and, even if he did, it wouldn't matter. He simply brought the options to the company and allowed them to make a decision.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and buzzed again, before he stood and excused himself.

"This is Kuroo," he spoke into the receiver, once he got into the hallway. A few people passed him as they walked to and from their destinations.

"You wanted an update on the hacks, right?" Yaku's voice asked, "Well there's been a unscheduled release of that new girls' group, Loveless. PR is trying to say that they had planned it but other groups are saying it was an attack on the company."

His eyes followed the familiar blonde hair that seemed to always be accompanied by someone else. It was beyond frustrating, especially when all he wanted to do was ask Ennoshita about him. Despite the fact it was completely unprofessional. Despite the fact he knew that the other was in a relationship (he had garnered that much information from him coworker). Which, in his humble opinion, was fate's way of saying, "Fuck you," to him.

"Thanks for letting me know," he replied, "keep me updated."

Sawamura and Shimizu seemed to have come to an understanding, with a smaller stack of papers placed in front of them when Kuroo stepped back inside.

"I believe this should be acceptable," Sawamura told him, Shimizu nodding in the background, already presumably emailing Gensai about the additional role he would be fulfilling with his debut.

* * *

<To: Tsukishima Kei> Can I come over? Dinner is going longer than planned and I don't wanna take a taxi home.

Despite the late hour, Tsukishima's response was almost immediate. Not that he had been sleeping. His computer screen shone brightly, illuminating the room and showing off the mix he was currently working on. A hobby he had started in high school meant to calm him now served as a way to pass the time when he couldn't sleep.

<To: Omori Haruka> Come over. You have some clothes here from last time.

After a moment's hesitation, he sent a second text.

<To: Omori Haruka> Want me to pick you up?>

The trains had already stopped by now, though he checked his watch to confirm. At past 2 am, they would have stopped long ago and he always preferred to pick Omori up than for her to pay a small fortune to get to his apartment.

<To: Tsukishima Kei> Yes please.

A following message had her location, some small izakaya in Shibuya perhaps thirty minutes away. Definitely a better option for him to pick her up than to call a taxi, he decided, glad she had agreed. The vague memory of a conversation of her having dinner with Yachi and other senpais from her old university, flooded his mind, finally making sense. Hopefully, it had gone well.

Though he didn't drive often, his brother's old car took up residence in the parking space he paid for through his apartment complex and when it started on the first try, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was due for an oil change but, besides that, he hadn't thought anything was necessarily wrong with it.

The izakaya was emptying out, taxis with men standing outside of them waiting on their clients to stagger outside of the building. Tsukishima only had to wait a few minutes for Yachi to emerge with Omori talking seriously a boisterous blonde. It only took a moment for him to recognize Tanaka Saeko, her laughter recognizable even with the crowd.

"Think about what I said," she called, as Omori slid into the passenger seat, soft smile on her face, "I'm not joking."

"Okay, Tanaka-senpai," Omori called back as Yachi and Tanaka retreated towards Yachi's car. Ever the responsible one she would most likely be taking the other woman back to her apartment before going home to her boyfriends, Tsukishima wasn't sure he had seen Yachi drink anything before. At least, she hadn't once they had graduated from university.

"I didn't know you knew Tanaka-san," he murmured in lieu of saying hello, pulling onto the main road, "We work at the same company."

"It's a small world isn't it?" Omori replied, grinning brightly at him, her cheeks flushed from whatever she had had to drink, most likely lemon sours but, with Tanaka, there was always the chance of sake being brought out. "She was in her last year at university during my first year but she turned out to be a great mentor while I was in school. We talked a lot after she graduated."

Tsukishima nodded, his eyes on the road. He wanted to ask what she was supposed to be thinking about, what one of the managers of their publicity department had wanted her to do, but the words died on his lips. If she wanted to bring it up, she would. Unnecessary worry over something he had no control over would mean nothing if she didn't bring it up.

The quiet sound of the radio was the only noise as he drove them back to his place. Omori was dozing against the window when Tsukishima stole a glance towards her, bringing an almost invisible smile to his lips.

"Saeko-san offered me a position working under her," Omori murmured, once his door closed behind her. Tiredly slipping her shoes off, she kept her eyes from him, "It'd be doing what I actually got a degree in. And I'd be able to build a team that suited us."

His lips pressed into a thin line, unsure of what to say but knowing that anything said at the moment would likely not be what she wanted. He had never been that great at that. Instead, a quiet, "Oh?" emerged as he entered the kitchen. Small arms encircled his stomach, as the familiar weight of Omori settled on his back.

"What do you think I should do?" she mumbled into his spine, making goosebumps break out on his skin. Who was he to tell her what to do? She had gone to university to do exactly what Tanaka was offering and he knew she wasn't happy now that Yachi had been promoted. The glass he had been filling with water was placed on the counter as he turned to face her, feeling his face redden as he remembered the rings still in his dresser drawer.

"Do what you want to do," he told her, hand tentatively coming up to rest on her head. Even now, the fact he was able to touch her so freely, that she even enjoyed it, filled him with a sense of awe. "I'll support you, whatever you choose," He mumbled, tilting his head back, as if that would somehow keep her from hearing it.

"It'll be busy," she warned him, "and we don't see enough of each other as it is. Saeko-san's been complaining about how much work she's had to deal with since most of her team jumped ship right before - what's his name? - Gensai-san debuted."

"Whatever you want to do," he repeated, pulling away slightly before handing her the water, "Drink that and come to bed. You're going to hate yourself in the morning."

She let out a small groan, which made his lips tick up in amusement, but did what he had requested anyway, making her way into his bedroom as she did so.

They'd discuss it in the morning, before he went to work, Tsukishima decided, feeling her slide beside him, one of his old, worn shirts wrapped around her shoulders. Reflexively, he wrapped his arm around her waist, knowing she liked the weight despite his own indifference to it. They'd discuss it and she'd figure out what she wanted to do.

* * *

"I don't see how this is all that different from your last client," Kenma mumbled, eyes fixated on his game despite the fact Kuroo was talking to him.

"Except now technically, we're working together," Hinata jumped in before giving out a frustrated groan, "Kenma! That's not fair! How is that combo even possible?"

A ghost of a smile emerged on the other's face, gone before it had settled too long, "Maybe you're just slow." His character made its way across the finish line, streaming falling as he won and he turned his full attention on Kuroo, "You're just doing similar things each time. I can see why you're not happy there."

He wanted to argue, wanted to say that he was happy. At least he was happy to get the decent sized paycheck he was getting, was happy to be able to afford the apartment he was living in, was happy to visit his friends that had gone to different parts of Japan when there was time. Not that there was that much time spent traveling, or having much in the way of free time. He was sure there was at least a few months of paid leave he could take if it ever suited him, though it never seemed to.

"Naoi wants this to be a trial before the board considers me for upper management," Kuroo murmured, letting his head fall back against the couch, "It's a good opportunity, especially for the future."

"You're always thinking about the future," Hinata told him, "Which, is like really cool and all, but isn't it boring? When do you have fun?" The question, so innocently asked, made Kenma snort while Kuroo frowned. When was the last time he had simply had fun? Surely it wasn't that long ago he felt like he actually been able to do just that. Perhaps he'd call Bokuto and Akaashi, see if they wanted to go out at some point. He'd take a few days off and actually enjoy himself.

After he finished this assignment.

* * *

He hadn't brought up the topic that morning. Hadn't mentioned it when he made her the following night, making sure that her favorite dishes were on the table. In his defence, he would argue to himself, she hadn't brought it up either. If it was something she wanted, something that would make her happy, he'd support it. He had promised that much at least. So Tsukishima tried not to think about it when he was at work.

Though there wasn't much time for Tsukishima to think about it that hard. It felt as if he were racing against the clock to get Kobayashi's album finished, despite the fact they were on schedule for what was needed. Shimizu was beside him as often as she could, listening and making suggestions when she had time; more often than not it was simply him and Kobayashi making it work.

A week had passed in that fashion, quickly turning into two weeks before he was able to have dinner with Omori again.

"I'm glad we were able to have dinner tonight," she told him, leaning on her elbows, grin on her face.

"I can't believe we managed to finish that track tonight," Tsukishima told her, his hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose, "This was a good idea."

Her grin widened and he felt the thrill of being the cause of it.

"I have them from time to time. Actually," her bottom lip slid between her teeth, causing him to sit up a bit straighter. Omori had never been good at hiding her nervousness, something that was both a blessing and a curse to Tsukishima, "I wanted to talk to you about Saeko-san's offer." He raised his eyebrows, silently asking for her to continue. "I had lunch with her and Sugawara-san from Business Affairs and I agreed to take the position." Her lip was still between her teeth, as if he'd be upset by the idea of the two of them working together. As if he hadn't said he'd support her regardless of what she chose.

"This means we might actually get to have lunch together once in a while," Tsukishima told her, leaning back as the food arrived, "Even if it means that Tanaka-san will probably join us too."

That make Omori laugh, a mix of a gasp and a chuckle that she couldn't hold in. "She's not that bad. You just don't do well around a lot of people."

"She's loud," he complained, "and her brother is one of the Label Liasons. They're worse together. You'll see."

* * *

The commercial was a go. The company had liked the samples enough that he didn't need to request any other songs from Kara*Suno. Sawamura was pleased by it too, when he told him the news and passed over the contract. His phone had been going off the entire time Kuroo spoke to Sawamura and, when he was finally leaving, he found that it was from the firm.

"This is Kuroo."

"You're not going to like the news," Yaku said by way of greeting, "but looks like Kara*Suno was just hit. Some artist that hadn't debuted yet -Kobayashi, I think - had a song leaked."

He froze, feeling a body connect with his own moments later. It was only through luck that he managed to keep a hold of his phone instead of watching it collide with the ground.

"If you feel the need to stop, please do it outside or at least in a less crowded area," Tsukishima's voice told him.

"Who's Kobayashi's manager?"Kuroo asked, turning to face him. He didn't bother with necessitites.

"Shimizu-san, why?"

"Because one of her songs just got leaked and someone needs to run damage control on this before it gets bad."

The woman beside Tsukishima, familiar but not at the same time gasped quietly before turning to the blonde, "Looks like lunch is over. I'll get Saeko-san and Shimizu-san. Hopefully, we can fix this before it spins out of control."

Kuroo didn't say anything, really he was just there to promote Gensai's work, but he didn't miss the fact the woman reached out and grasped Tsukishima's hand for a brief moment before she was off, rushing to wherever she was needed, phone already out.

"You didn't have to do that," Tsukishima told him once the woman was out of sight, "Omori would have found out sooner than later."

"You don't work with the public, do you?" Kuroo asked, "Behind the scenes stuff, right?"

"I'm a producer."

"Then you should understand that public opinion is everything at this point, especially when Kara*Suno just got a debut, a relatively popular one who is being upstaged by someone who hasn't debuted. It's not going to end well, especially if he's got a decent fanbase."

Which he did. Kuroo might not enjoy his job but he was good at it and with Kara*Suno's team working with him, Gensai had a fast growing fanbase. Tsukishima frowned at the idea.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Shimizu-san and your publicity team will take care of it," Kuroo told him, leaning back. He had a few questions for the blonde, though the timing was all off. Wasn't it supposed to be different? Wasn't Tsukishima supposed to be single, not seeing someone who he followed with his eyes as she left? Wasn't he supposed to be burning with the same want that Kuroo felt? Not for the first time, Kuroo cursed fate or whatever high power there might have been.

"Why were you even looking for that information?" Tsukishima asked, pulling Kuroo from his thoughts.

"I want Gensai-san's debut to be the best it could be, it's my job," Kuroo shrugged, knowing that wasn't the real answer but not knowing what else to say. Tsukishima looked uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to phrase it. Perhaps Kuroo was just imagining things. The words fell from his lips, eyes widening as he realized what he said, "I'm not going to tell her anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"I wasn't," Tsukishima mumbled, neck turning red, "but it's not like she doesn't know the general idea anyway."

"That serious then?" He shouldn't be asking this, as if he knew Tsukishima, as if he were his friend.

The nod that came from the question was even more unexpected. Kuroo had assumed that Tsukishima would give him some smart ass comment about something - anything - else or told him to mind his own business. What wasn't unexpected was the pressure he felt on his chest, as if someone were sitting on him despite the fact he was standing and the only ones in the hall now were him and Tsukishima.

It was idiotic to be hung up on a guy he hardly knew anything about and Kuroo knew that he should move on. But he still felt the electricity burning between the two of them, making him feel singed in the best of ways. He wondered if the other could feel it too, if it made him question fate as he did. Would he be asking for too much, if it did?

Apparently so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's not nearly enough interaction and, I promise you, I'm working on it. Try to stick with me and it'll happen.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating this fic.

Hey guys,

I know this is probably not what you want to hear but I'm going to be ending this fic. It's going in a route I'm not entirely pleased with. However, I still want to write it...hopefully better the second time. I have a better idea now, but need to come up with a more thought out timeline and actually plan instead of trying to let the story tell me what should happen. This was an experiment in that style of writing and I don't think I'm cut out for it, not really. 

Still, I'm sorry that, for the people who get notifications of this, will be reading this instead of a new chapter and I'm sorry for anyone who found this fic and wasn't happy there wasn't an end. I'm not going to mark it as complete but I'll update the summary to show it's discontinued.

Like always, I'm on tumblr and y'all are more than welcome to stop by and say hi. Hopefully, I'll be posting a new fic soon. I have one for YachiYamaTsuki that is my rarepair hell and that tag is dangerously low. So, if you're into that, that's awesome. I'm just rambling now so I'll leave with that.

See you soon (hopefully).


End file.
